Beauregard Galimus
Description The man before you stands at the tall height of 6'1, due to his obvious well-fed and groomed nature. His hair, or what is left of it, is a dark grey which finely flows on the sides of his severely balding head. Though usually concealed by a hood, his pale and wrinkled face reveals him to be quite old, lips folding into a natural grimace, along with a long and wirey beard which protrudes outward. Despite his senile appearance, his reputation bids him with the traits of knowledge, power, and overall prosperity. He is garb in a set of worn robes, his unique staff always grasped tightly in hand. Wrapped securely around his index finger is a violet signet, given to him by the Kirin Tor upon his induction as an Archmage. His waist bears various potions and a peculiar tome, all of which usually concealed by cloak. Often seen being groomed within his arms, a fat, fluffy, and rather eccentric cat by the name of Samwell II; son of noneother than Samwell I, the familiar of his father. History Upon a quiet night within Stormwind, a boy was birthed. His father, Lovell Galimus. His mother, Patricia Galimus. Living a peaceful and upper-class life, he was privately schooled by Lovell, whom served as one of the Conjurors under Nielas Aran. It did not take long for his father to discover his son's natural affinity to the arcane, beginning his own contemplation of his son's future. At the early age of seven, he was sent off to Dalaran to begin his formal training of the Arcane Arts. Soon after his arrival, he was inducted as an Apprentice within the Kirin Tor, by request of his father. 'The Fall of Stormwind' By this time Beauregard had been escalated to the Wizard 'status'. Eventually the city of Stormwind was struck with calamity and crumbled under the might of the Orcish Horde, with it perished his father as well. Upon hearing such news, great dismay befell him; though he continued his studies ever so diligently. It would not be for decades until he would see Stormwind return to it's former glory. 'Once more, Destruction' Many years had past, and war had abandoned the world. But, such harmony can never last and Dalaran was eventually struck by Archimonde, along with the Scourge whom it lead. Managing to flee with what wizards remained, to the refuge of Ambermill, they remained for quite sometime and continued their practice valiantly. Eventually, the Kirin Tor (the last remaining Dalaran organization) began to mobilize what magi of Dalaran were left, to reclaim the city. Years past, Dalaran had been rebuilt and translocated to Northrend. Sometime after, Beauregard was respectively appointed as an Archmage, and later inducted into the Violet Eye. Never limiting himself to Dalaran's towering spires, he had known to have an intrigue for all different magical cultures. 'Modern Time' He remained with the Kirin Tor up until his realization of how reckless they had become; in turn, relieving himself of the agency and setting off to Stormwind, where he would remain. Currently, he serves as the Court-Wizard of House Montclair, advising Duke Maxen Montclair and the First Regiment regarding magical affairs while continuing his research and practice as an Elder Mage within the Stormwind Circle of Magi. 'Vanquishment of Zethirak the Torrid' During a campaign within the Burning Steppes, a dark book was found by the Cavaliers. Beauregard soon found this vile relic in his possession, though could not entirely understand it's contents, nor' it's power... Immediately taking action and venturing to the Outland, with the company of Sir Aliax the True, a Knight of the Brotherhood. There he sought out a 'Demon Hunter' by the name of Salin Felarrow, one whom he had secretly been acquainted with before. With great distrust, he allowed Salin to review what magical runes lay imprinted upon it's fleshly pages. This only revealed what Beauregard had presumed, various necromatic rituals and spells. However, it was to all of their surprise what next surfaced; Salin was able to detect what seemed to be nearly a 'fineprint' alongside one of the incantations. In triumph, he proclaimed the artifact's -true- purpose, that of which allowing a Nathrezim (Dreadlord)'s entrance into the world, to obviously dominate whomever summoned him and stride towards any terrible deeds it may wish. Obtaining this newfound information, the three proceeded to prepare for the battle ensue by aiding Salin in placing down multiple demonic wards to hopefully weaken this dangerous foe. After the precautions were set, the summoning commenced, moments later came forth a towering Nathrezim by the name of Zethirak the Torrid. As expected, the two forces collided in a fray of gushing blood and flames, which carried on for sometime. Luckily enough for the three mortal combatants, the creature was not nearly prepared for such a fight, and the Dreadlord soon fell from their might, his weapon "Loth'rogg, the Blade of Searing" lay split in two pieces among the ground. Salin was allowed to plunder the demon in return for his efforts, retrieving both the demon's bracers and shattered blade which he dubbed the "Shards of Loth'rogg". Category:Mages' Union Category:Dalaran Human Category:Kirin Tor Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Stormwind Human Category:Westridge Cavaliers Category:House of Montclair Category:Characters Category:Mages